


Remember Me, Forget Me

by orphan_account



Series: Off Vervain [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Jeremy's off vervain Tyler can make him forget as many times as he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy felt rather than heard the arrival of a vampire at his bedroom window. He turned from the desk and saw Tyler climbing gracefully through the window.

'What are you doing here?' Jeremy asked.

'Don't you remember?' Tyler countered. With that sentence he unlocked the torrent of memories hidden in Jeremy's head. The boy shook his head softly, as if trying to organise the sudden onslaught of images, and finally he smiled at Tyler. Reassured, Tyler came further into the room. 'OK?' Jeremy nodded quietly. 'Jer?' Tyler prompted.

'Yeah, ok.' Jeremy smiled, tentatively wrapping his arm around Tyler's waist and pulling him close. 'I want you.' He whispered.

'I know.' Tyler could hear Jeremy's heart pounding and the sound made him smile. He leant down and took Jeremy's lips in a bruising kiss while his hands ran over Jeremy's chest – pushing their way under his shirt. 'Off.' He whispered, tugging at the hem of Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy nodded, pulling the shirt over his head quickly before pressing his lips against Tyler's again.

'Tyler…' Jeremy whispered as Tyler's lips brushed over his pulse point. 'Do you want to?' He asked. Tyler stared at him as if he'd started speaking Russian, but he couldn't deny how the look on Jeremy's face made his fangs slip into place and the veins around his eyes went black. 'You can, you know; if you want to.' He told him. Tyler gasped, trying not to look too shocked at the invitation.

'Are you sure?' His voice was huskier than he would've liked, and the wanton look in Jeremy's eyes shot straight to his groin. Jeremy nodded. Tyler ran his tongue over the skin of Jeremy's neck, teasing him, and just when Jeremy was about to snap at him to just get on with it already, he sank his fangs into the skin and the first taste of iron made him ravenous.

He could taste Jeremy's lust and desperation as he fed from him. He thought he was taking too much, but Jeremy didn't push him away, so he drank until he was satisfied and then pulled back to meet Jeremy's eyes. The younger man tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes were glazed over with lust and he couldn't focus on anything. He felt the warm trickled of blood running down his neck and it seemed to drag him back to the real world.

'Do you want some?' Tyler was holding out his wrist, and Jeremy nodded – even though the movement made his head swim. He drank until he felt the wound knit closed, and then pushed Tyler's wrist away and kissed him instead.

'I want you.' Jeremy whispered, trying to pull Tyler's hips against his. There was no mistaking the bulge in Jeremy's jeans as he pressed his erection into Tyler's, and the thought that a few kisses and a bite could turn him on so much made Tyler growl against his lips.

'Sure?' He asked. He wasn't afraid to compel Jeremy to forget, but he would never compel him to do this; he so desperately wanted it to be real. He cared about Jeremy more than he'd like, but if you ever asked him of course he'd deny it. Tyler Lockwood did not fall in love, especially not with the kid brother of one of his oldest friends. But Jeremy wasn't a kid anymore, and he wasn't really Elena's brother either, and somehow rationalising it like that made Tyler less ashamed of the fact that maybe he was in love with Jeremy Gilbert after all.

It was only when he felt Jeremy's hand on his cheek that Tyler realised his little internal monologue had distracted him from the semi-naked boy in front of him, and Jeremy's eyes were full of concern.

'Sure?' Jeremy parroted. Tyler wanted to laugh at the implication that Jeremy was the one in control here, but somehow the way Jeremy was looking at him made his throat dry. Sure, he could pin the boy to the mattress and pound into him with every ounce of his hybrid strength, but he wasn't fooling himself for a minute – Jeremy was still very much the one in control; with one word he could send Tyler away forever and Tyler would go because – damn it – he really did love Jeremy Gilbert and he didn't want to hurt him.

Tyler nodded and Jeremy smiled. He slipped his hand into Tyler's locking their fingers together, and tugged him towards the bed. Tyler pushed him backwards and straddled his hips, trying desperately to regain at least the physical control of the situation. Jeremy always let himself be manhandled into whatever position Tyler wanted him in, but when the hybrid pushed him onto his back he was nothing if not surprised. Tyler always chose a position where he couldn't see Jeremy's face; Jeremy suspected it was because he was trying to pretend he was with someone else, but it was really because how he felt for the boy terrified him and it was easier to ignore when he couldn't see his face. But he was done hiding and done trying to pretend he didn't want this, and all he wanted was to see Jeremy's face when he made the boy fall apart for him.

Jeremy gasped when he felt Tyler pushing inside him, clutching at him in a way he'd never been able to before. Another first, though the changes stopped surprising Jeremy at this point, Tyler hesitated when he was buried inside the younger boy, waiting for his permission to move. Jeremy held his breath, trying to relax around the intrusion.

'Jer, breathe.' Tyler teased, running his fingertips down Jeremy's bare chest. Jeremy just nodded, and the breath he'd been holding rushed out of him and he couldn't think straight to draw in another breath.

'Move.' He finally whispered. Tyler nodded, pulling out and pushing back in so slowly Jeremy didn't think he was even moving. 'Ty, faster.' Jeremy pleaded. Tyler snapped then, using every ounce of strength to pound into the younger boy and Jeremy was reassured – because this he was used to and this he could handle, but he wasn't sure how to handle the shift in Tyler's personality.

'You're thinking too hard again, Jer.' Tyler murmured, never slowing his pace. Jeremy looked up at him; he wasn't even breathless, and Jeremy briefly wondered if it were possible for him to take Tyler's breath away the same way the hybrid stole his.

'Can I…?' Jeremy trailed off when Tyler's eyes bore into his. Tyler didn't even know what he was asking for, but he nodded anyway.

'You can do anything you want.' He whispered.

Tyler was easily the strongest of the pair, but he relaxed his muscles and allowed Jeremy to manhandle him into the position he wanted. And Jeremy did. He pushed Tyler away, rolling them over; Tyler sat back against the pillows while Jeremy straddled his lap and sank down onto him.

'Oh, God!' Tyler gasped. Jeremy had never felt so hot or so tight around him, and he suddenly felt so very vulnerable under the younger boy. Jeremy just smiled to himself and leant in to kiss him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, Tyler thought; it had never meant this much, he'd always been so careful to make sure it was nothing but sex – hard and rough and raw – but Jeremy was making it something else, and Tyler wished he could say he didn't want it to mean this much but it did, and to him it had always meant this much and he couldn't hide it anymore. He couldn't hide himself from Jeremy anymore. So for the first time in his life, Tyler made himself entirely vulnerable, looked into Jeremy's burning eyes and whispered,

'I love you.' Jeremy froze with the words, and Tyler swore inside his head – he was convinced he'd blown it now. But then Jeremy was smiling at him, eyes sparkling, and Tyler had never felt so wanted in his life.

'I love you too.' Jeremy whispered. He started moving faster, desperately trying to pull Tyler over the edge.

Tyler screamed something that might have been Jeremy's name, or just a bunch of consonants, and exploded into Jeremy's ass.

'Cum for me, Jeremy.' He whispered, wrapping his fist around Jeremy's erection tightly. It only took a few tight strokes to pull Jeremy over the edge.

Jeremy slumped against Tyler, his forehead resting on Tyler's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Carefully, Tyler inched Jeremy off of his lap and moved away. Jeremy relaxed into his pillows, watching as Tyler pulled on his clothes.

'What're you doing?' He murmured sleepily. Tyler sat on the edge of the bed and took Jeremy's face in his hands. Jeremy forced his eyes open, only to wish he hadn't when Tyler spoke.

'It's time to forget again, Jer.' Tyler murmured.

'No.' Jeremy shook his head. 'Please, Ty, please don't make me forget again.' He pleaded, trying to pull out of Tyler's grip. The hybrid took advantage of his strength to hold Jeremy in place.

'I'm sorry. As soon as I leave, you'll forget this.' Tyler felt another crack appear in his heart with the words. He wondered how many more times he could do this before the cracks joined up and his heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. 'I really am sorry.'

'Not sorry enough.' Jeremy pulled on his jeans, suddenly uncomfortable with his nudity. 'Just get out.' He muttered.

'Jeremy, please look at me.' Tyler felt the tears in his eyes and swore inside his head – when did he become such a fucking girl? 'I meant it, you know, when I said I love you.'

'But I'm gonna forget that too, aren't I?' Jeremy whispered. Tyler nodded. 'Then it doesn't mean anything.' He shook his head. Tyler hovered by the window, torn between the desire to leave and the desire to kiss the younger man until he couldn't breathe and then restore every single damn memory of what the two of them had been doing every night for two weeks. 'You could…stay.'

'What?' Tyler asked. His voice broke, cracking the word into two syllables, and he hated how utterly vulnerable Jeremy made him feel when he looked at him like that.

'You said I'd forget when you leave. So…stay the night. Just let me remember for a few more hours, Ty.' Jeremy pleaded. His words made sense, and Tyler felt himself nodding in agreement before he could stop himself.

It wasn't to be though, as before too long Jeremy fell into a restful sleep, and Tyler slipped out of the window. When Jeremy woke up to the buzzing of his alarm he shivered at the breeze drifting in through the window, and tried to remember what possessed him to leave it open. But all he could remember was sitting at his desk, sketching, and then the most peaceful sleep he'd had in a while. He sighed and crawled out of bed to close the window, resolving to remember to close it before he went to bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy was sketching one Sunday afternoon when Elena crashed into his bedroom.

'Where's your bracelet?' She asked. Jeremy rose his left arm, confused, but when he followed her eyes he realised he wasn't wearing it.

'Dunno.' He shrugged, turning back to his desk.

'Jeremy, that was the bracelet I gave you.'

'Sorry.' Jeremy tried, not really grasping the gravity of the situation yet.

Tyler's compulsion was still strong, and he'd reminded Jeremy not to look for the bracelet with alarming regularity – so even though it was only hidden in the back of his sock drawer – Jeremy never sought it out.

'It was the one with vervain.' Elena reminded him. 'Put this on.' She held out a new one, and Jeremy sighed and slipped it on.

Tyler slipped in the window after dark, as he always did, and it made Jeremy smile.

'I have a front door, you know.' He teased, feeling the memories flood back in. He was getting used to the feeling now, and they didn't overwhelm him as much as they had the first time.

'Hi.' Tyler was breathless – despite the absence of a need to breathe – and it made Jeremy smile.

'Did you run here or something, man?'

Tyler didn't answer. He growled something, which may well have been his answer for all Jeremy knew, and pulled the younger man into a searing kiss.

Jeremy stepped back far too soon, panting himself now. It made Tyler smile, but at the same time the boy's need for oxygen was frustrating him because all he wanted was to kiss him again.

'Tyler…' He was vaguely aware of Jeremy's fingers running down his cheeks, but he couldn't think about that, couldn't let himself feel the gentle touch because it made his stomach lurch and he didn't want to feel like this about Jeremy Gilbert.

'I love you.' Jeremy whispered. Tyler shook his head, reaching around to grab a handful of Jeremy's round ass. 'You said it before. I remember now. Say it again.' Jeremy pleaded, even as he buried his face in Tyler's neck.

'I love you.' Tyler was sure that the younger man couldn't possible have heard the low whisper, but Jeremy whimpered in a way that suggested he had.

'Please.' Jeremy keened, moulding his body so close to the hybrid's that he wasn't sure they'd ever be separated again.

'Please what? Tyler teased. He was enjoying being back in control and he wasn't going to let Jeremy take it away from him yet.

'Ty, please…' Jeremy rocked his hips, grinding his throbbing erection against Tyler's. The hybrid growled, not even trying to conceal his arousal.

'Tell me what you want, Jer.' Tyler insisted.

He was teasing the boy, and he knew it, but Tyler needed to hear it – for several reasons: he needed to know Jeremy wanted this as much as he did; he needed to know that he wasn't taking advantage of his newfound nature and ability to compel the teenager; most of all, he needed to hear Jeremy's "I'm-so-desperate-I'm-begging" voice – it was low and husky and delicious and Tyler was addicted to that voice.

'I want you inside me.' Jeremy whispered, but then he shook his head. 'No. I wanna blow you first. Wanna get your cock nice and wet ready to slide into my tight hole. And I know you love my ass, Ty. I know you can't get enough of it. I wanna make you cum in my mouth, wanna taste you. Then I want you to bend me over my desk and fuck me so hard I'll still feel it tomorrow, so hard I wouldn't be able to stand if it weren't for your strong hands on my hips and the desk beneath me, so hard that I won't be able to walk right for days.' Jeremy whispered against Tyler's neck.

'Beg.' Tyler whispered. He twisted his fingers into Jeremy's hair and pulled, hard, until the younger man was staring into his eyes. Tyler tried not to lose his focus, but when he saw the desperation in Jeremy's chocolate brown eyes he lost all semblance of control.

'Ty…' Jeremy whispered. The change in the hybrid's demeanour wasn't lost on him, and Tyler silently cursed him for being so observant.

'Didn't you say something about blowing me?' Tyler whispered. He hoped Jeremy hadn't noticed his voice trembling, but one look at the boy's face confirmed that he'd definitely noticed.

Thankfully, he didn't say anything. He sank gracefully to his knees, and before Tyler had ever had time to look down he'd flicked open Tyler's belt and was working on his jeans.

When Tyler's cock sprang free Jeremy smirked, of course the hybrid had gone commando. He just wrapped his lips tightly around the head and sucked hard enough to make Tyler curse.

Jeremy loved making him come apart like this, so he ran the tip of his tongue through the slit – tasting pre-cum – and it made Tyler's hips jerk forwards.

'Jeremy…' Tyler mumbled through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe how close he already was, and the boy had barely started yet.

Taking heed of the warning -or maybe it was meant to be a threat, Jeremy couldn't tell – Jeremy moved forwards, swallowing Tyler's entire length in one swift move, that made Tyler growl again.

Jeremy looked up at him, and when his eyes met Tyler's he didn't miss the flash of yellow.

'Did you just…' Jeremy pulled away from Tyler's cock in surprise. He'd seen the hybrid's vampire nature many times, he loved letting the older man bite him, but he'd never seen the werewolf side – not like this anyway.

Tyler nodded, chewing so hard on his bottom lip Jeremy thought he might chew through it.

Momentarily forgetting the task at hand, Jeremy got to his feet and ran his fingers through Tyler's hair and along his jaw.

'It's ok.' He whispered. 'I trust you.'

'That's so incredibly stupid of you.' Tyler muttered. In the absence of his mouth, Jeremy wrapped his hand tightly around Tyler's throbbing length, and started to stroke him.

'I don't think it is.' Jeremy murmured. 'What happens if a werewolf bite a human?' He asked.

'It wouldn't kill you, not like it would a vampire. But I guess it'd hurt.' Tyler shrugged. 'Jeremy, don't ask me to.'

'But you want to.'

'I want to do a lot of things.' Tyler murmured. 'But the second the wolf tastes blood, it'd rip you apart Jer, and I don't know if I could stop myself.'

'I trust you.' Jeremy repeated.

'Like I said, stupid.' Tyler muttered. 'If you wanna be bitten so much just ask.' He smirked, and Jeremy saw the veins around his eyes go black. He nodded, and Tyler sank his teeth into Jeremy's neck.

When Tyler finally let go, Jeremy fell to his knees, and for a moment Tyler thought he'd taken too much, but then Jeremy's mouth was back on his erection and he realised the boy was returning to his original task.

When Jeremy was satisfied that Tyler's dick was dripping wet, and almost ready to explode, he got back to his feet.

'Fuck me.' He whispered. Tyler nodded, pushing Jeremy towards his desk.

'This probably isn't the best idea.' Tyler murmured, even as Jeremy bent over the surface, his twitching hole on full display to the hybrid.

'Just do it.' Jeremy glanced over his shoulder, and saw Tyler was doing what he wanted. When he felt the blunt press of Tyler's head he forced his muscles to relax and accept the intrusion.

'You ok?' Tyler asked, moving so slowly it only made the ache in his balls worse as the need to cum grew. 'You need more lube, Jer.'

'No, I don't.' Jeremy spoke through gritted teeth, but he gripped Tyler's cock hard so he couldn't pull out. 'Just do it, Ty.'

Tyler wanted to protest, but his cock didn't agree and before he'd fully thought it through he was slamming into Jeremy. The boy screamed, and within seconds Tyler's hand was clamped over his mouth.

'Bite, if you want.' Tyler whispered. Jeremy nodded, turning to Tyler's wrist and sinking his teeth into the soft skin.

Having a vampire's blood burning through his veins was more intense than any drug Jeremy had ever experienced. It made everything more vivid, including the sensation of Tyler pounding into his ass.

'Ty…' His hips rocked back and forth, desperately seeking friction.

'Just from this.' Tyler snapped, hips jerking forward again. 'Just from me.' He added, punctuated with another hard thrust. Jeremy gasped, biting into Tyler's wrist again to keep from screaming.

When the older man hit his prostate his whole body jerked, and Tyler knew he'd hit the right spot, and he hit it over and over with a series of thrusts each more forceful than the last.

When he bent over Jeremy's back and sank his teeth into his shoulder that was all it took to push Jeremy over the edge. His whole body jerked forwards as he shot cum over his desk – and the tiniest part of his brain hoped he'd remembered to pack up his sketches because he really wanted to show them to Tyler, not covered in his cum.

Then Tyler was thrusting once more, and the feeling of hot cum flooding his ass made Jeremy forget all about sketches and the mess he'd made, and everything apart from his own name and the feel of Tyler's cock pulsing in his ass.

'Stay.' Jeremy whispered. But he knew Tyler wouldn't. Sure as the sky is blue, Tyler shook his head.

'Can't.' He murmured. 'I have to meet someone. Will you be ok?' He asked, as Jeremy fell onto his bed. 'I didn't hurt you, did I?'

'I'm great, Ty.' Jeremy smiled sleepily.

'Open your eyes.' Tyler sat on the edge of the bed, having finished buckling his jeans. Jeremy shook his head, but Tyler just cupped his face in one hand and repeated the instruction.

'What?' Jeremy asked, forcing his eyes open.

'Time to forget again, Jer.' Tyler whispered, stroking his hands down Jeremy's face. Jeremy watched as Tyler's pupils widened, then contracted again, but he didn't feel any different. 'I'll be back tomorrow.' He whispered.

Jeremy waited until the window was closed behind Tyler to get to his feet and stumble into the bathroom to clean up.

When he returned to his bedroom he sat at his desk and started sketching – now he knew what had been happening all those nights, why he'd been waking up exhausted and aching every day for weeks, he wanted to commit every image to paper – before Tyler tried to take them away again.

He glanced down at the leather bracelet on his wrist, and for the first time ever he felt surprisingly glad that Elena was obsessive about the distribution of vervain to anyone and everyone she knew.


End file.
